


A lesson in Despair

by White Trenchcoat (white_trenchcoat)



Category: One Piece
Genre: 404 happy ending not found, Depressing, Gen, Heavy Angst, POV Vinsmoke Sanji, Vinsmoke Sanji-centric, no hope for sanji, poor Sanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9239435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_trenchcoat/pseuds/White%20Trenchcoat
Summary: Set during Chapter 851 so spoilers for that.Do you know what true despair is? Vinsmoke Sanji does. He's been living it for the past few days, and really, who can blame him?Or, more of Sanji's thoughts during Whole Cake Island. Damn Oda, give the guy a break already.





	

Would you like to know what despair is?

First you begin with hope, hope that everything will turn out OK, that there could be something good in a bad thing. A legendary silver lining, maybe friends, too. Yeah, friends, family and comrades, people who treat you nice, who you can pour your heart and soul into. Take all of that, throw in a bit of aspiration and drive, throw it all into a big pot. Now, let's see what happens to that.

Right from the get go, when that bastard from Bege's crew whispered my secret to me, I knew the downward spiral would be intense. A chapter of my past I thought hidden now flung open. Don't worry, it takes a lot more than that to make someone despair. There could be benefits, there could be something else I could do. Saving my friends softened the blow, and perhaps I would maintain control of the situation. I'd fought a God, easy, right?

My friends were gone, but that's OK. They were safe, and alive. I'll probably be able to see them again. I mean, it's not like I will be a prisoner. I'll fight my family.

Ok, so I became a prisoner, that's OK. No, it's not OK, but what else can I do? These shackles are so heavy. Still, I met Pudding, and she was lovely. Beautiful. Maybe she could talk to Big Mom, maybe I'd be free then, and hey, it's not like all my family hate me. Reiju is looking out for me… kind of. But my friends are safe.

Or not. They're here, OK, OK this is… I can work with this. All I have to do is fight the guy I owe everything to, in front of my surrogate sister. Either that, or they die; no choice really.

Wow, that was horrible. But they won't die, at least. Luffy is tough, as is Nami. That army was nothing to them, and Zeff is safe. Everything is going as well as it can. Zeff is still safe, they won't touch him.

See, things are looking up. Pudding understands, and feels sorry for me. A beautiful girl, who was forced into this just like I was. I can't blame her, and I can't turn to anyone else. All I had left then was her, and Zeff. A promise and a future.

Not fucking anymore!

You see, this is despair. When you have nothing to hold, no one to turn to, not even a future beyond tomorrow. No release, no freedom, no escape. Everything you've worked for, everything you've done, has been for nothing. Now, there is nothing…

I am nothing.

Ha, look. I guess I had more tears to shed after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Lets hope Oda doesn't do a George R.R. Martin and makes Sanji kill himself eh? I'll probably do more because I love Sanji, but damn, we're learning a lot about him. Thanks for reading, please review!


End file.
